All Roads Lead to Tekken Force
by Yneigma Psyko
Summary: For what reason does one decided to take an oath to protect and serve? What path must one be aligned with in order to become a patriot of the law? A path of power, appreciation, avidity, or wealth? Whatever variant path one may associate with, it will ultimately lead them to a certain destination called the Tekken Force.
1. Verity of the vagrant

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tekken or any of its character(s). I just love to write about them.**

**ATTENTION: This story is rated M for mature content that well be in this story. You have been warned.**

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say that this story is going to be a bit different than the other stories that I am currently writing. I wanted to write something that is a bit more crime related (I watch a lot of crime shows), so I want to see if I can pull it off! So, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A young girl leisurely leans her body against the resolute walls of a fiery red brick building. Since the restaurant establishment is closed for the night, the teen did not have to worry about some pesky owner shooing her away.

Right now, the teen's sienna eyes hungrily scan the crowded streets of Roppongi,Tokyo. The late evening crowd consists of viable targets or victims of her future act of jux. The youth swiftly pushed back her poorly braided hair off her left shoulder before she zipped up her thin, long-sleeve, charcoal colored jacket. Sure a pair of frayed blue jeans paired with a thin shirt and jacket wasn't the most appropriate attire to wear on a night where the temperature is in the mid-forties, but the youth had no choice. After all she is a homeless girl just trying to survive in this cold, cruel world.

The youth let out a deep sigh from her slightly chapped lips before her thoughts began to focus on her potential target. Standing across the street from where the girl stood, was an obvious pair of prostitutes who were dressed in tight, red stained dresses that were noticeable through their thick, fake fur coats. The teen shook her head. '_Nah, they usually carry knives.' _The girl wisely decided to search for a less dangerous target. Her eyes moved back onto the heavily crowded streets. The teen's target shifted from women with children, to large groups of distracted friends, and then businessmen. _'Businessmen.'_ Now with her list of targets narrowed down to a certain category, the teen patiently waited for the right one.

Luckily for her, the right one just passed by her. The man did not notice her or anyone else for that matter since he was too busy talking on his cellphone. A wicked smirk grew on the teen's cracked lips. _'Perfect.' _

With grace, the girl slipped into the crowd and commenced her hunt on the distracted young male. It did not take the girl long to catch up to the man, since his distinctive spiked up hair style was impossible to miss. The girl's trained eyes narrowed in at the male's lower right side. A slight bulge protruding from the man's pocket informed the girl of the wallet's location. With the prize location pinpointed, the girl quickly began to close the gap between her and the stranger. The adrenaline rush caused the girl's heart beat to jump to faster rhythm. With just a few centimeters of space left, the girl unsheathed her bare right hand and quickly snaked it into the man's right pocket. As soon as the sensation of cold leather excited her nerves, the girl automatically clamped her fingers around the thick wallet. In a swift motion, her hand was out of the man's pocket in tightly jammed into her much smaller pocket of her jacket.

A smirk of satisfaction emerged on the youth's face once the moment of excitement was over.

"Aaah, Theif!" Her smirk instantly vanished when the cries of a women flowed into her ears. _'Fucking snitch!'_ Thought the girl right as the man that she just mugged tucked his cell phone into his right pocket. The teen's eyes grew wide when the man turned around with a wild look in his chocolate orbs.

"Thief!" The familiar voice yelled again. The teen turned to the left of her and glared at the woman who stood only a few meters away from her, pointing at her while shouting the word 'thief' over and over. The scene that the woman was making caused a few members of the crowd to stop and glare at her, with a look of shame and disapproval visible on their faces.

"Hey!" Called a deeper and angrier voice of man who she just robbed.

Without thinking, the girl took off in the left direction where the women stood. As the girl drew closer towards the frantic woman, the lady replaced her cries with screams. The annoyed teen deliberately shoved the woman onto the concrete and continued to make a run across the densely crowded street.

"Somebody call the police!" Shouted another random voice from the crowd of onlookers. The girl ignored the threats and continued to focus on her escape route. With haste, the teen ducked into her refuge: known as a dark and dingy alleyway. Though the alleyway was not the safest place for the girl to go, it was the only escape route that she could find in the moment of fight or flight.

"Hey!" The familiar sound of the angry man's voice reached her ears. She did not bother to turn around, instead, she pushed herself to run deeper into the darker parts of the alleyway. The man's voice echoed a few times before it became completely silent. The brunette came to a complete stop and took a few seconds to catch her breath. She slowly turned around stared at the entrance of the alley. There was crowd of people standing near the entrance, but no one seemed brave enough to follow her. The girl turned back around and inhaled and exhaled a few times to calm her nerves. The rhythm of her heart beat slowed down back to normal, allowing the girl to finally relax. With only one dimly lit street light standing just a few meters away from her, the girl was able to notice an exit just on the other side of the light fixture. _'Okay, now that is over with, I need to get out of this alley and fast.' _

"Hey, girl!" A deep voice called from behind the girl's back, but this voice was not that of guy that she robbed. The girl did not bother respond to the guy and walked as fast as she could away from the person behind her.

Unfortunately for her, three guys suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her path of the alley's exit. The sounds of footsteps echoed from the concrete and bounced off the walls and into the girl's ears. She slowly tuned sideways to face the forth member of this rough looking gang of thugs.

A raven haired guy with a deep and vivid gash across his left cheek slowly approached her with a wide and devilish grin pasted on his lips.

The rough looking youth released a malevolent chuckle from his parted lips before he spoke "So, whacha doin' here, girl?" Asked the thug. The girl glared at the man, but did not respond. The guy flashed a smile while his left hand reached out to touch the girl's bosom. The girl snatched her body away from the man's greedy hand.

"Fuck off!" She threatened the stranger, but her threat was rendered useless.

In a split second, the girl felt both of her arms being grabbed and pinned behind her back by two of the three guys behind her. The third guy walked up to her right side and shoved his hand into her charcoal pocket. He rummaged through her pocket for less than a second before he removed his hand from the angry girl's pocket. The girl glared the henchmen who just took her prized wallet. _'Bastard!'_

The thief instantly opened the thick leather wallet and shuffled through countless hundred dollar bills. "Wow, there's at least a couple grand in here!" The thief exclaimed.

"Just take it and go!" Growled the pissed off teen. The obvious leader of the thugs nodded to the brunette male who just mugged her; however, the other two guys still held a firm grip on the girl's arms. The girl refocused her attention back onto the leader.

The rough looking leader took another step towards her, leaving virtually no space between the two. The smell of liquor oozed from his breath while the smell of cigarettes meshed in with weed reeked from his torn and unkempt clothing.

"What's the rush, you got a hot date or somethin'?" Asked the thug leader.

"Let me go." The girl growled once again.

"Or what, you gonna hurt me?" Teased the thug with the same smug look on his face.

The girl huffed out a frustrated breath. There was no doubt in the girl's mind that this night was about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**Okay, so there goes chapter one! I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and I will post next chapter next week! (Also, the girl's identity will be revealed in the a later chapter, I promise!) ^_^**


	2. Affluent Requiem

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. All of my free time has been divided towards several activities and I just have not had the time to post until now. So, I will try to force myself to post at least once a week. Alright, aside from that, I just want to state that his chapter will be from Jin's POV as well as the Thief's POV.**

* * *

A disgruntled young man stands at the entrance of an ill-lighted, dingy, and potentially dangerous alley. His chocolate orbs desperately strained themselves to find the physique of the criminal who just robbed him, but to no avail.

Jin Kazama stood at the entrance of the thief's escape route with only one thing in mind: getting his wallet back. _'There is no way in hell that I am getting in trouble for this!'_ Jin knew that he options were limited at the moment. He had heard from several by-standers that they had already called the police; however, Roppongi is a vulgar and perilous district. The high crime rate in this part of the city meant that the police would not be here no time soon; leaving the objective to retrieve his wallet upon his shoulders.

Jin exhaled deeply before he braved himself to go into the threshold sate with unknown dangers.

"Hey!" Cried the woman who stood a few meters away from the youth.

Jin did not bother to look her way since his mind was already made up. The boy let out another sharp breath before he darted into the alley way. As he dashed into the alley, he could hear a few more cries of onlookers begging and pleading for him not to follow the thief.

After taking a few steps into the ominous alley, Jin quickly concluded that his decision was a bad idea. The youth did not fear the idea of getting into a fight since he has endured years of bone-cracking, blood spewing, and ego shattering training from his father. No, Jin's biggest worry was the element of surprise. With there virtually being no light except for that of fading lights at the entrance, Jin would have to trek in this unfamiliar territory with extreme vigilance.

"STOP!" A loud cry of a female's voice reached Jin's ears. The nineteen years old halted his steps and listened.

From what the boy could hear were weak and muffled cries of a female's voice. Along with the muffled cries of the female were voices of men who chuckled and groaned out loud.

It did not take the youth long to figure out that an assault was taking place within the depths of the alley. Without a second thought or hesitation, the boy ran towards the sounds.

* * *

The closer the boy got to the sounds the more his alert eyes became glued to the scene that unfolded in front of him.

In the middle of the alley stood one dimly lit street light. The vague radiation peered down on a group of four guys who stood in a circular fashion around one another. In the middle of the group was a girl who was on her knees. Her face was buried in the pelvic region of a guy whose back was towards Jin. The youth observed how both of the guy's hands were firmly planted on top of the girl's head; forcing her to move her head in a backward and forward motion. Crouching behind the girl was a second guy who eagerly fondled the exposed bosom of the girl. The remaining two guys stood on the left and right side of her, using her hands to stroke their exposed and erect organs.

Jin could feel himself grow angry from the scene taking place in front of him. It was clear that the girl was being forced to perform these actions on the group since her eyes were tightly shut and tears stained her cheeks.

With his mind clearly made up, the boy crouched to the ground and fiercely searched for a blunt object. After searching on the cold and slightly damp concrete, Jin's left hand connected with a cold and light object.

_'A bottle, that's perfect.' _ Now, the youth was equipped with his element of surprise and it was time for him to initiate his attack on the ruffians.

* * *

A loud sound of a glass shattering terminated the focus of the sexual onslaught which the girl was caught in. The leader of the thugs roughly pushed the thief's head away from his body, disconnecting her mouth from his erect organ.

Fresh air rushed into the girl's agape mouth, causing her to cough violently. As she continued to cough, the gang leader tucked his external manhood back into his jeans and zipped it back up. He turned his head to the side.

"Who's there!?" Shouted the leader.

The other three assailant's halted their actions as well, waiting for the unknown presence to make itself known. After about a few seconds of silence, the gang leader turned to the group and nodded to his followers. The two guys, who stood on left and right side of her, released their death grip on the girl's arms while the guy sitting behind her roughly pulled her thin, white t-shirt and thin sweater down, covering up her bosom.

The two guys who were already standing up, tucked their manhood's back into their jeans and quickly rushed over their leader; however, the remaining guy roughly grabbed both of the girls arms and pinned them behind her back.

He pressed his mouth up against her left ear "Where do you think you're going, baby?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Let go of me!" The girl growled back. She tried to wriggle free from the man's grip, but his strength out matched hers.

"The hell is that!?" One of the thugs shouted.

The pinned down thief along with the abuser shifted their attention onto darkness in front of them. The obscurity concealed their view of the three souls that braved into the darkness, but the sounds of grunts and bones cracking reached their ears.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you!?" Yelled the pissed off thug.

Obviously Jin did not bother answering this question. Instead, he decided to answer this blunt question with a quick hook to the thug's jaw. A loud crack of bone breaking hit Jin's ears. With the support of the dim light in the background, the teen was able to make out the silhouette of the first guy hitting the concrete. The thug's hands reached up to aid his broken jaw.

Out of the blue, two more guys rushed towards Jin with wild expressions on their faces.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The second guy asked with the same amount of revere as the first thug.

A smirk grew on the boys lips. "None of your business." This smart ass remark only angered the two thugs even more.

In an instant, the two rushed Jin from both sides. Jin prepared himself for the physical onslaught.

The guy on his left side charged him with a barrage of sloppy and poorly calculated punches. Jin could not help but keep a smirk on his lips as he easily dodged the attacks. The excited youth swiftly countered with a simple and powerful punch kick combination. The thug hit the ground in an instant, crying and shouting out in pain.

However, Jin's victory was short lived when the fist of the guy on his right side connected to his cheek. Jin quickly recovered from the hit and glared at the guy. The thug's eyes were sate with hesitation and bewilderment.

"You want to try that again?" Jin asked with pure sarcasm in his tone; Taunting the thug.

The thug gritted his teeth before he threw another punch at him. Jin grabbed his left fist and right wrist and jolted forward with a forceful and powerful headbutt. This stun attack instantly knocked the guy out. Jin released his grip on the guy and allowed the low life to collapse to the ground.

As soon as the thug collapsed, both of Jin's hands rushed up to aid his forehead. "Damn it!" The teen cursed at himself as his nursed his aching forehead.

"Get off of me!" The female voice yelled in a demanding tone.

Her demand was soon followed by a sound of a man groaning in immerse pain. Jin stumbled his way toward the dim spotlight.

Once he arrived there, Jin's eye caught sight of a fourth guy rolling on the ground with his hands firmly planted in between his thighs. Jin chose to ignore the injured thug and shifted his attention onto a girl, dressed in a thin jacket paired along with some faded blue jeans. The girl looked up at him. The moment their eyes connected, a light bulb went off in Jin's mind. _'That's the girl!'_

"Jin!" The moment the youth heard his name being called, he instantly froze. The all to familiar voice of his father, Kazuya Mishima, reached his ears. His father's voice held a prominent emotion of anger as well as a hint of disbelief.

In the moment of Jin's hesitation, the thief took the time dart off. "Fuck!" The teen cursed out loud.

With the sound of numerous footsteps echoing off the ground and walls of the alley, Jin was pressed to make another ultimatum. Either he chase after the thief and retrieve his wallet and suffer the wrath of his father later, or he prepare himself for a verbal lashing from his father right now.

* * *

** A/N: The next chapter will pick up from this exact point where it left off. I will go on ahead and state that Hwoarang will be the next chapter. **


	3. Adrenaline Rush

**A/N: This chapter will be from Jin and Hwoarang's perspective.**

* * *

With the sound of numerous footsteps echoing off the ground and walls of the alley, Jin was pressed to make another ultimatum. Either he chase after the thief and retrieve his wallet and suffer the wrath of his father later, or he prepare himself for a verbal lashing from his father right now.

The dazed youth shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'She's not getting away from me twice!'_ With out a second thought, Jin Ignored the shouts and calls of the police, including his father, behind him and darted after the girl.

"JIN!" Kazuya's tone was even angrier than before, informing the boy that his split second decision would come back to hunt him. In spite of this knowledge, Jin still forced himself to ran after the bandit.

* * *

Hwoarang walked about the lightly crowded streets of Upper Roppongi. The young gent just got off from a busy night at the XCross night club, serving up countless drinks to blurred faces of strangers which he would soon forget. The tired nineteen year old was ready to go home and end the late evening with a peaceful and much needed slumber.

The teen's light brown eyes scanned the evening lights that emitted from business establishments from every direction. The variant colors of of red, blue, and bright yellow hues distracted the teen from paying attention to those who walked around him. For a moment, the youth allowed his mind to wonder away from the burdens of his life.

As the distracted teen continued on with his leisure walk, Hwoarang felt a heavy force barrage his left side of his body. Instinctively, the youth looked down. His sight captured the a top view of a brunette girl pressed up against his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" The boy asked while wrapping his arms around the girl in a protective manner.

The brunette jolted her head in an upward motion. Her golden orbs stared into his for a moment before the she quickly tore away from the eye contact and jumped away from him. Hwoarang could only stand there in confusion as his light brown orbs continued to follow the clumsy brunette run into the crowd.

"Okay..." The youth said in a vexed tone.

* * *

Jin pushed his aching feet to run at a faster pace in order to catch up to the girl. The boy was bitten by the angry bug after witnessing the girl tackle some guy and then run off, again. _  
_

_'Damn, this needs to end!' _ Thought the boy as he drew closer to the thief who stumbled her way out of the confused man's arms. With the boy being only a few meters away from the criminal.

In a matter of seconds, Jin brushed by the dazed red head and lunged towards the brunette. This maneuver resulted in Jin tackling the girl to the cold, damp, and hard concrete ground.

Jin breathed heavily from his mouth and nostrils as he his body hovered on top of the girl's. His eyes peered into the girl's face, observing how her expression reflected that of disappointment with a slight hint of guilt.

"Get off of me!" The brunette said in a venomous tone.

Jin scoffed in response to the thief's demand. "No! Not until you give me my wallet back!" Jin shouted back at the girl with the same amount of vigor in his voice.

This scene between the two had caused a crowd of onlookers to halt, point, and stare at the pair. Once again, Jin and this girl had managed to draw another crowd of unwanted attention. Countless faces peered down at them as they continued on with their verbal and physical squabble.

"I don't have it!" Screamed the girl as she desperately tried to free herself from his grip on her wrist.

"Bullshit! You robbed me!" Jin yelled back while tightening his grip on the girl's wrist. It took all of his energy to restrain the girl. He promised himself not to release the girl until his prized possession was obtained from the girl.

"They took it from me!" The thief shouted. The youth noticed how the girl's eyes began to gloss.

"Who's they?" Jin asked.

"Those guys back in the alley! They took it from me! If you want your wallet, then go back there!"

Jin took a moment to contemplate the girls words. He was not sure if the girl was telling to truth or if she was just lying to him so she could just get away from him.

Jin roughly placed the girl's arms above her head. "What's your name?" He demanded.

"What!?" The girl's tone held a sense of disbelief and confusion.

"What's your fucking name!?" Jin reiterated with a more vulgar choice of words.

The girl parted her lips, but before Jin could get his answer from the agitated teen, he felt a pair of hands shove him from his seated position on top of the girl. Jin's grip was broken from the girl's wrist as his body roughly landed on the ground. The livid teen lifted his head up and glared at the red haired guy who helped the girl off the ground.

"The hell are you doing!?" Jin snapped at the red head.

The red head flashed a dirty look as Jin "I should be asking you that!?"

Jin quickly got back onto his feet concurrently with the thief. As soon as the brunette stood up, she turned away from Jin and the asshole. Jin already knew that she was about the run off.

With haste, Jin's right hand stretched out and grabbed her left arm. The brunette turned back around, flashing a an evil glare at him.

"Hey, let go of her!" The stranger barked at Jin as he put his hand on Jin's wrist in attempt to break his grip.

"No, this girl is a thief!" Jin shouted at the top of his lungs. He was beyond agitated with the all the events that unfolded tonight and was ready to bring an end to this chaotic night.

"Hey," Called the voice of an another male. The threesome turned around to face the voice that demanded their attention.

"Da-dad?" Jin could barely speak.

He, along with the thief and the red headed stranger, watched a gang of cops encircle them; blocking their chances of any means of making an escape. To make matters worse, all of the policemen had their guns drawn out and aimed at them. Any sudden move could easily erupted into a ill-fated bloodshed for the three of them.

Jin slowly released his grip from the girl turned around to face the leader of the brigade. "Dad...what's going on?"

Kazuya crossed his arms and flashed smirk at Jin "I'm placing all three of you under arrest." Kazuya's statement left the young man speechless as well as breathless. He had expected for someone to end up in jail tonight, he just did not know that it would be him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there goes chapter three. I originally was going to do this chapter differently, but I chose to go this route instead. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As well as the next chapter!**


	4. Sated Verve

**A/N: Alright here is the final chapter for this week! I hope you all enjoy and I will try my best to update on a more frequent basis.**

* * *

Standing in front of a one-way mirror, dressed in a simple pair of black slacks complimented by a dark blue dress shirt stood detective Kazuya Mishima. The middle-aged male silently observed the person who sat in the interrogation room. The body language which the youth reflected was that of distress as well as annoyance.

Kazuya allowed his face to collapse into the palm of his right hand and granted his mind reminisce on earlier events of the evening. The thought of arresting his own son in front of a group of co-workers was beyond the definition of embarrassing. Kazuya did not want to believe that his son had turned into an obnoxious, uncouth, and mindless delinquent. _'It's my fault.' _Kazuya thought to himself in sheer disappointment. He could not help but blame himself for his son developing into the person that he is now. After the death of his wife, Jun Kazama, Kazuya allowed his parenting skills to shift for assertive to passive. This lax on his dominance did not take long for his son to catch on to. Jin would make a few disrespectful comments here and there and Kazuya would simply disregard them; figuring that his son was just acting out from recent death of his mother.

The displeased father lifted his head from his palm and adjusted his gaze onto his son. _'It's been six years now, he's done grieving.'_ Kazuya thought to himself as he continued to observe his son. At this moment, the agitated father decided to stop making excuses for his out of control child. He would have to lay down an immerse punishment to his son; A punishment that would hopefully curtail the amount of humiliation and ridicule that he would receive from other detectives.

Kazuya let sharp breath fly from his agape mouth and steeled himself for the confrontation that he was about engage with his offspring.

* * *

As soon as Kazuya stepped into the interrogation room the sound of a loud and frustrated sigh reached Kazuya's ears. The stressed father closed the door and turned to his left, staring at his son whose facial expression matched that of his: stern and deliberate.

The two exchanged glares at one another for a moment. _'I know that he's not going to like this, but I have to do this.' _Kazuya assured himself before he finally spoke to his irritated son.

"Jin," Kazuya began.

"How could you arrest me!?" The aggravated teen asked as he erected from his seat and took a defensive stance. Kazuya observed the scowl that shaped his brows as well as his icy stare.

Kazuya sighed. He knew that Jin was going to ask this question. "Look, I had to do it-"

"Had to!? Why!? I didn't do anything!" Jin's statement immediately annoyed Kazuya. He was more than tired of hearing his son shift the blame of his irresponsible actions away from himself.

At that moment, Kazuya's patience had official;y strayed from Jin's lack of maturity and irresponsible behavior. "_You didn't do anything_? Do you hear what you're saying?"

Jin's visage shifted from acrimony to bewilderment. "What do you mean?" The boy said in nearly breathless whisper.

Kazuya ran both of his hands threw his hair, destroying the harmonious unity of his neatly maintain hair. "You're a fucking idiot, that's what I mean!" Kazuya could not take another minute of his son's coy disposition.

The teen's bewildered expression soon turned into a vexed expression. "H-how?" Jin's words were barely above a whisper.

"Do you not understand what kind of danger you put yourself in!?" Kazuya's blunt question was only answered by a blank stare. The agitated parent let out a quick huff before he continued on. "You chased after a thief! You could have walked right into an ambush or something!"

"...but, I-"

"There were yakuza down in that alleyway! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Kazuya could not contain the amount of passion that supported he words. He knew that yelling at the boy was not the answer, but he desperately needed to get his point across to his stubborn and immature son.

"I-"

"They're drug dealers, Jin!"

"Yeah, but I didn't get hurt! I took down three of them! You should be proud of me!" The teen explained in a zealous manner, passionately flailing his arms in the air to add more emphasizes and drama.

Kazuya terminated he current thought. "..." Instead of speaking, the detective took a moment to absorb the boy's words. _'He's right, I **should **be proud of him.'_ He took another moment to revive the image of the injured thugs back in Roppongi. The amount of damage that was done to the three ruffians was enough to surprise Kazuya. Although Kazuya trained Jin the Mishima style artistry with the intentions of defending himself, Kazuya still felt awe stuck by witnessing effects of Jin's self defense training.

Kazuya crossed his muscular against his chest and flashed a vibrant smirk on his lips. _'That's it.'_ Kazuya finally had an idea as to how he would punish his misbehaving teen.

"You're right, I _am_ proud of you," He began in a more calm and soothing tone. This new tone of his caused his tense son to relax a bit.

The decisive father turned around to face the portal. He uncrossed his defined arms and opened the door. Before he walked out of the room, he spoke again. "I'll be even more proud of you when I see you at the Tekken Force Academy on Monday."

"What! Why!?" Jin's tone was now defensive.

Choosing to ignore Jin's demands, Kazuya stepped out of the room with a smirk of satisfaction on his face and closed the door; leaving his son to think about his future punishment.

However, this feeling of satisfaction was short lived. The man leaned his back against the door and lowered his head. He shook his head a few times. "I'm sorry Jun." Kazuya whispered somberly under his breath.

* * *

_'One down, two more to go.' _ Kazuya thought as paced himself towards the next interrogation room that held the second captive from Roppongi. Before the detective walked over to the door, he took a quick second to observe this red headed youth who sat in the room. The boy seemed to be placid and complaisant.

Kazuya stared at the boy for a few more seconds before he made his way inside the room.

* * *

As soon as he stepped into the room, a heavy air of silence his body. The older man glanced over to youth who stared at him. Kazuya walked up to the cheap, gray, aluminum table and sat down on the equally cheap, gray chair.

The young male peered at him with a firm and calm gaze. "Can you tell me your name?" Kazuya asked the simple question.

"Hwoarang Do San." Hwoarang said in respectful tone.

Out the corner of his eye, Kazuya's dark brown orbs caught a glimpse of a bruise mark on the boy's arm. Although the man tried his best to be discreet, the youth quickly noticed and responded by covering the mark with the cuff of his black jacket.

The middle-aged male cleared his throat. "Hwoarang,"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been recovering?" This personal question caused the younger male to break his gaze away from Kazuya's unrelenting stare.

The red head was visibly distressed as well as uncomfortable. The boy sighed a couple of times before he finally answered Kazuya's question. "...a year." A heavy silence proceeded the youth's words.

Figuring that he made the youth uncomfortable, the curious detective forced himself to change to a less invasive topic. "Do you have a job?"

This question caused the young man to make eye contact again. "Yes." Was all the boy said.

"What is your occupation?" Kazuya's question was meet by another wave of crushing silence and awkwardness.

After a few minutes of silence, the boy spoke again. "I'm a...a bartender." Whispered the youth. The tone in the boy's voice equaled that of shame.

"Hm, that's interesting. You're a recovering addict working as a bartender?

"Look, I...it's the only job that I could get with my kind of record." The boy's statement was nothing new to Kazuya. He had already ran a background check on the red head and absorbed all the information about the boy's troubled past.

Kazuya leaned back comfortable in the weak metal chair. "Have you ever thought about helping people?" Kazuya abruptly changed the subject.

The youth's visage remained unchanged, as if he was not fazed by the variant paths which the conversation had taken. "I thought about joining the military, but...I...things did not work out."

"Have you ever of the Tekken Force?" Kazuya knew that this request was sudden and a bit forceful, but he could see the potential in this youth.

"Yeah..." Hwoarang's answer was not enough to sway Kazuya from recruiting a potential candidate of the elite group of law enforcement.

Kazuya smirked at the boy's blunt remark. "Well," Kazuya began as he rose from his seat. He reached into his right shirt pocket and pulled out a card with his name and contact information on it. He extended his left arm out towards the youth with the card in between his fingers.

"...whenever the tempting life as a bartender gets to be too much for you, give me a call." The detective said in a stern tone.

Hwoarang stared at Kazuya's left hand for a few seconds before he finally took the card. The boy read the information on the card. "Am I free to go?" The boy asked with his sienna eyes still fixated on the card.

"Yeah." Kazuya answered bluntly. The detective swiftly turned his back to the boy and briskly made his way out of the room, leaving another teen time to reflect on his future.

* * *

The time was pushing close to two in the morning and Kazuya was anxious to interview the last person of the evening; The girl who robbed his son.

Kazuya halted at the entrance/exit of the interrogation room and allowed himself to calm down a bit. He wanted to go about this cross examination a bit differently than what he usually does. After all, the girl was a vagrant who was in a serious need of a rescue.

A soft flutter of air escaped from Kazuya's lips concurrently as his left hand reached up and opened the door. With haste, the detective made his way into the room and rushed over to the table, but chose not to sit down.

The brunette looked up to him with an expression that was different than what Kazuya expected it to be. Her eyes were glossy and sad, her face was blemished with stains of dirt and grit and her lips were formed in a slight pout.

The detective chose to disregard his aggressive approach and pulled the aluminum seat out from beneath the table. He sat down in front of her and interlocked his fingers with one another.

"I'll just go on ahead and give you two choices," Kazuya began in a serious tone. "You can either tell me everything that I need to know and not go to jail, or you can be difficult and go straight to jail;The choice is yours." The detective knew that his demeanor was a bit crude, but he was ready for this night to done and over with.

The girl crossed her arms beneath her mid-size bosom. "What do want to know?" She mumbled in a somber tone.

"Why did you rob my son?"

"I'm homeless. I need money and your son looked wealthy. Next question." The girl answered in a witty tone.

"How long have you been living on the streets?"

"Three years. Next question."

After two questions, Kazuya was already fed up with the 'next question' attachment. The tired male leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as well, copying the same body language as the teen.

He tilted his head to the right side. "Are you going to continue being a smart-ass?"

The brunette flashed a dark and malevolent glare at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I am answering all of your questions!" The girl said in a huff while uncrossing her arms.

"Yeah, with an attitude."

The girl slammed her hands onto the aluminum table and stood up from her seat. "Attitude!? I was fucking assaulted by four guys in the alley! So excuse me for not having the proper attitude!" In that moment, the girl's mood had shifted from reserved and calm to upset and unruly. The detective had officially succeeded in upsetting the girl.

The man uncrossed his arms and slowly rose from his seat. "I didn't know that you were assaulted? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not the first time and probably won't be the last." The girl's statement made Kazuya frown a bit.

_'It's sad that she's use to this horrible lifestyle.' _The man shook his head a few times. "That's unfortunate to hear,"

"Yeah, well, I'm use to it."

"You shouldn't be."

Kazuya's statement caused the girl's facial expression to morph from angry into awe. "You don't understand, I had no choice!" The emotion in the girl's sentence was full of sadness as well as hurt.

"You do now."

Kazuya's sentence made the girl's brows raise up. Her face was full with more awe than that of before. "W-what are saying?"

Kazuya took a moment to contemplate his current decision. _'If she were to live with us, Jin would be furious.' _Kazuya shook his head free from his binding worry. It was time to stop thinking about how his spoiled teen felt and time to worry about how someone who was truly in need of serious help.

"What I'm saying is: You don't have to live on the streets anymore," The girl's face lit up the moment the those words left Kazuya's mouth.

"...but, there is one condition."

The girl eagerly leaned in closer towards him. "I'm listening." She said in a zealous tone.

The middle-aged male cleared his throat before he spoke. "Tell me your name."

Confusion beclouded the girl's visage. She seemed to be thrown off guard by Kazuya's simplistic question; However, the detective had a reason for asking this question.

Sense the girl did not reveal her name to the police the brought her into the station, the process of performing a background check was useless. Kazuya virtually had no information on the girl other than the fact that she was the thief who his son chased and caught back in Roppongi.

After what seemed like forever, the girl's vexed expression had shifted back to normal. "My name?" Asked the girl.

Kazuya enthusiastically nodded his head.

The girl shifted her golden orbs away from him and onto the austere walls of the interrogation room. "It's Julia, Julia Chang."

* * *

**A/N: Alright that is it for this week! Now, I just want to announce that the next chapter will held from Hwoarang, Jin, Julia, and another person's perspective. The next chapter will also take place on the first day at the Tekken Force academy. So until then, thank you all for reading and thank you for you patience.**


	5. Commerce: Part One

**A/N: Okay, it has been a while since I last posted, but I am striving to find time to write. So, let's get on to the next chapter!**

* * *

An obnoxiously loud ringing and chiming of the alarm going off alerted the restless male from his slumber. With a imprinted scowl on Jin's brow, the infuriated adolescent slide his eyelids open and glared up at the ceiling that was masked darkness of the early morning. He huffed a few breaths before he finally lunged over to his left side and grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand. He shut off the alarm and glared at the time on his phone.

_'4:00 _AM. _I hate getting up this early!' _Already in a rage, the teen threw the covers away from his half dressed physique. The boy mumbled a few more curse words under his breath as he stumped his into his bathroom.

* * *

Julia stood in front the closet, _her _closet, staring at the countless threads of clothing that hung in the quite lavish room. The young girl had never seen such an amazing set of clothing in her entire life.

_'This all feels like a dream.'_ Thought the girl as she continued to admire her wardrobe in awe. This early Monday morning was the start of a new day, a new life, and most importantly, a new career path. Today was her first day of attending a law enforcement academy with the hopes of joining the Tekken Force.

Julia took a step closer inside the closet and reached out touched a white t-shirt with a Tekken Academy emblem designed on the chest region. She unhooked the shirt from the plastic hanger and placed it against her towel clothed body. She gazed into the mirror that was drilled on both sides of the closet doors and smiled.

"This is amazing." She whispered to herself. This surreal sensation was way more than this vagrant could have ever asked for.

Not in a million years did Julia ever thought that she would be fortunate to get off the streets by a legal or safe means. The young girl always figured that her life would eventually lead to nothing more than just a nameless, corpse on the streets. Fortunately for her, this fate of certain mortality would now be avoided. Her life would now have a change to veer onto a path of success, meaning, and fulfillment.

An abrupt knock interjected Julia's thoughts. The shocked girl turned around and stared at the door of her newly established bedroom.

"Y-yeah, who is it?"

"It's Jin."

_'Jin!? What is doing at my door!?' _ "Yes, what is it"

"You need to hurry up. I'll be waiting down stairs." Julia furrowed her brows to the boy's blunt tone.

"Okay...thanks." Julia answered the boy and redirected her attention back onto the wardrobe. She let out a deep and heavy breath of frustration and shook her head a few times before she pulled a pair of jeans off the hanger.

* * *

Jin rhythmically tapped his left foot against the hard, white, tile floor. The more his foot hit the floor, the more his patience grew thinner and thinner with each passing second. He had already been waiting on the thief or Jul or what's her name, for over fifteen minutes. It was five twenty-seven in the morning and Jin and this thief had to be at the academy by six.

The boy halted the tapping of his foot and rose from seat on the couch. He stared at the stairwell which was a few meters from were he stood. The sound of footsteps approaching the stairs made the boy loss his patience.

"Hurry up...damn." Jin whispered in a low and impatient grumble.

Shortly after his statement, the sound of the girl rushing down the steps reached Jin's ears. Before the girl made her way down stairs, Jin made his was towards the front door.

He unlocked the door and opened the portal of entrance.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" Julia asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Hurry up, we're already late!" Jin snapped at the back the girl.

The teenage girl let out a sigh before she darted towards him and exited the portal. Jin quickly closed the door and locked it.

Once he finished he briskly began to walk without saying one word to the thief.

* * *

Julia nearly had to run to catch up to the obviously agitated male. It was too early in the morning for someone to have a bad attitude such as his. "Um, excuse me, but-"

"Look, we just need to get to the academy, okay." The amount of rudeness in the boy's tone was uncanny as it was unappealing.

Granted, Julia could understand that the teen would obviously have some animosity towards her. After all, she did rob him, but he got his wallet back from the thugs, and they were now behind bars.

"Okay, I understand that your still mad at me about Friday," Her words caused the boy to stop on his tracks.

He turned and faced her. His visage was cloaked with agitation and bitterness. "Mad, no, I am not mad, I am fucking annoyed, right now."

"You're still mad about Friday night!? Look, I already apologized to you about everything!"

"I don't give a damn about that, I just don't want to be late for this class! Now just stop talking and hurry up!" The amount of disrespect in his tone annoyed the Julia. She simply responded by rolling her eyes and walking in silence next to the pissed off male.

Julia had already become use to the teen's poor attitude after she was properly introduced to him earlier Saturday morning. Of course the youth was anger at his father and her since he was left at the station for over three hours because of them. Sure, Julia and Kazuya could have informed the youth that she was taken to hospital and had a rape kit performed on her, but they both agreed that it was none of Jin's business to know that.

On top of the boy all ready being angry with Julia for robbing him in the first place, Jin continued to cuss his father out about being being forced to join the Tekken Force and why he would allow a criminal to live in their house.

_'He gets so mad so easily, it's kind of funny.' _Julia smirked to her thought as she continued to walk by the boy in pure silence.

* * *

_'Finally we're here!' _ Jin thought as he pushed the muscles in his legs to take him up to entrance of the Tekken Academy. The translucent glass door, revealed that there was no one sitting at the desk located across from the entrance.

Jin slowly extended his left arm out and wrapped his fingers around the silver door handle. The boy pulled on the handle, but the door did not budge. _'You got to be fucking kidding me!' _Jin's hotheaded behavior rained down on his mood yet again. _  
_

The teen grabbed the silver, medal, with both hands and strained himself to pull the door open, but to no avail.

When the reality of the door being locked finally hit Jin, he let go of the door and hung is head low in disappointment. _'Great, now dad is going to be mad at me.' _

Julia walked up beside Jin and stared at the door. "I'm guessing that we missed our first day of training?"

Jin sharply turned to glare at Julia. "No, really!?" The boy replied in a sarcastic tone. The pair exchanged angry glares at one another. It was the first day of the training and Jin had officially missed it, thanks to this girl yet again. Jin just had a feeling that he was destined to be stuck with this bad omen for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A/N: The second part to this chapter will be posted next week. So I until then I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
